Come home for christmas
by BeShOrR5
Summary: Ally boyfriend Austin Monica Moon is on tour without her during Christmas what do you think going to happen read to find out


Merry Christmas Guys hope you like my new story

by the way I will update soon for all my stories thanks for waiting

COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS Ally boyfriend Austin Monica Moon is on tour without her during Christmas what do you think going to happen read to find out

* * *

**Ally Pov **

My name is Allyson Dawson but, you can call me Ally for short or you can call me Alls but, Aus will be piss because that's his name for me lol but, lets get in to my life. I am 23 years old. There is a ground name Team Austin but, now it is called Team Austin and Ally and it is formed with my best friends and I have three best friends one is Trish and she is 23 years old and she is like the fashionista in the group and a manger. Then there is Dez and he is 23 of the group and he is the weird one he wears all these weird clothes and he is a film director or what ever he calls it. Now there is Austin and he is 23 and the youngest of the mob and Trish is the oldest then Dez then me and him but, now lets get to Austin and me and him are best friends and partners and he is my first Boyfriend and First Kiss and he means everything to me. But, now lets cut to the chase it is Christmas and he is on a year tour he left January 1st and he comes back January 1st of next year and that is 2014 and to make stuff worst I am in Miami alone all my friends are with Austin and I really want them back so bad I miss them all and not trying to be mean but, I miss Austin the most I always have flashbacks and dreams and fantasy and the worst one of all is the flashback her is one flashback I am going to miss doing with Austin and I always cry about too that's how sad it is.

**Flashback**

It was like a week close to Christmas and Me and Austin are in our house as he call it but, we where on the couch and we where just relaxing watching T.V. and then he got up and I said

Ally: "Where are you going."

Austin: "No where I be back."

Ally: "Hurry Back because I was comfortable."

Austin: "Ok Alls."

Then he left

**3 MINTUES LATER **

he came back and then I heard music playing and it was almost to the end and when he sat down Baby It's Cold Outside came on and we sang along

* * *

**"Baby, It's Cold Outside" (feat. Ronnie Dunn)**

**I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside**

**I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside**

**This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in**

**So very nice - I'll hold your hands they're cold as ice**

**My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry**

**My father will be pacing the floor - Listin to the fireplace roar**

**So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry**

**Oh, maybe just one drink more - Put some records on while I pour**

**The neighbors might think - Baby,it's bad out there**

**Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there**

**I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now**

**To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

**I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer**

**At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the use in hurting my pride**

**I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out**

**Baby it's cold outside**

_Austin pulled me up and we dance and fooled around and I was laughing enjoying the moment_

**I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside**

**The answer is no - Baby, it's cold outside**

**Your welcome has been - Baby, it's cold outside**

**So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm**

**My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious**

**My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore**

**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - your lips are delicious**

**Well, maybe just a half a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before**

**I've got to get home - Baby, you'll freeze out there**

**Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there**

**It's really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand**

**But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me**

**There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Just think about my life long sorrow**

**At least there'll be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died**

**I really can't stay - Get over that old out**

**Baby it's cold outside**

* * *

After that we where staring in another eyes panting and then when we caught our breaths and then he leaned down and kiss me straight on the lips and that lasted for 20 minutes and then we broke apart and he said

Austin: "Hey Ally can I tell you something."

I just nodded and he said

Austin: "I LOVE YOU."

I was so surprise but, then it click in Austin Loves Me do I Love him and I think of that then it got cut off by Austin saying

Austin: "Ok I take it back if you are not re..."

He got cut off because I kiss him and then we broke apart and I said

Ally: "I love you too."

Then we went back to kissing

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I am here crying my eyes out and I am in the practice room thinking about Austin I just want to be with him right now kiss him on his lips and I want to hug him and say I love you I miss him so much that I got inspiration for a new song

* * *

**"Please Come Home For Christmas (Bells Will Be Ringing)"**

Bells will be ringing the glad, glad news

Oh what a Christmas to have the blues

My baby's gone I have no friends

To wish me greetings once again

Choirs will be singing silent night

Those Christmas carols by candlelight

Please come home for Christmas

Please come home for Christmas

If not for Christmas by new year's night

Friends and relations send salutations

Just as sure as the stars shine above

This is Christmas, Christmas my dear

The time of year to be with the one that you love

Then won't you tell me, you'll never more roam

Christmas and new year will find you at home

There'll be no more sorrow, no grief or pain

Cause I'll be happy that it's Christmas once again.

Then won't you tell me, you'll never more, you'll never more roam

Christmas and new year will find you at home

There'll be no more sorrow, no grief or pain

Cause I'll be happy that it's Christmas once again.

After I finished I heard clapping and I turn around and there was Austin right there smiling and I ran to him hug him kiss him all over his face and said

Ally: Weren't you suppose to be on tour

Austin: Yes but, it was finish YESTERDAY and Jimmy told me that I should be home for Christmas and I agreed

Ally: I agree to

Austin: (Laughing) I know you would agree

Then we Kiss again and we broke apart and he said

Austin: I made a song on tour and I want you to here it

Ally: Ok lets hear it

Then he nodded went to get his guitar and he sat on the couch and he got situated and station the guitar on his lap and he started strumming his guitar and began to sing

* * *

**"4 Carats"**

The door's unlocked

And you don't even have to knock

Or you can use the fireplace

I'll be waiting either way

You come and go

And no one is supposed to know

But ever since you caught my stare

You know I know that you are real

Well Santa I've been thinking

And I just need one thing  
You to bring me

Something shiny

Oh my diamond ring

Just a little something from Tiffany

Or a big ruby

You know how that's always looked good on me

I won't tell anyone

I've been good all year long

Oh Santa make my Christmas theme

4 carats please

Oh oh

Oh

It's getting late

I know you have your rounds to make

But I've been waiting up for you

And now the clock has just struck 2

I'm looking out my windows

Looking for a red nose

My heart's sinking

Don't forget me

Oh my diamond ring

Just a little something from Tiffany

Or a big ruby

You know how that's always looked good on me

I won't tell anyone

I've been good all year long

Oh Santa make my Christmas theme

4 carats please

Oh oh

Oh oh

Mm, something sparkly

Yellow canaries

Oh yea yea

Mm, I'm waiting patiently

Santa don't forget me

Don't forget me!

Oh my diamond ring

Just a little something from Tiffany

Or a big ruby

You know how that's always looked good on me

I won't tell anyone

I've been good all year long

Oh Santa make my Christmas theme

4 carats please

Oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

* * *

Then he put his guitar down and got down on one knee and I held my hand up to my face in shock and then he said

Austin: Ally or Alls your the reason why I came home early this is the reason why I wanted to come on so I can propose and I can see you and did you know I really miss you a lot that some nights I cried myself asleep and that how much I miss you but, since your life just stated with you getting a record deal and all I want to complete it so can you please make me the happiest guy on earth and Marry Me

I was crying now but, I shake my head up and down and he got up put the ring on my figure and then we kiss but, we broke apart when we heard cheering and clapping and I look around and saw that my friends and his family and my family there cheering I smiled and I said

Ally: "Did you plan this."

Austin: "Yes."

Then I smiled and kiss him that's when our family left

* * *

**THREE YEARS PASS**

We are married and now we have 3 kids name Abigail Monica Moon she is the oldest of her twin , Anna Monica Moon she is the second oldest, and Then there is Andrew Michael Moon and he is a NEWBORN baby that I just gave to birth to a mouth ago. We are the happiest family on earth and we have everything we wanted and we are living the happiest life ever and I call that ours

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT I KNOW ITS LATE BUT, DO ONE THING AND THAT IS REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THANKS BYE**


End file.
